Salvatore
by MyProudlygez
Summary: "Oi Mikasa, kau sudah keterlaluan, kau terlalu terbawa perasaan, aku tidak yakin kalau dia tidak akan menghisap darah kita, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang, selagi dia tak bisa apa – apa" "Jean, apa kau lupa? Salah satu keahlianku adalah membunuh dan menebas daging dengan cepat, jika kau sampai menyentuhnya dengan pedang itu, aku pastikan nyawa mu akan berakhir disini"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

 **Warn! : OOC, Gaje, DLL**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **Pair : Eren x Mikasa**

* * *

"Kau tidak apa – apa gadis kecil?"

"Hm.. Terimakasih"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtua mu, apa kau tinggal sendiri sekarang?"

"Tidak, kakak ku sedang pergi ke ladang memberi makan ternak kami"

"Hm.. begitu, aku akan pergi setelah mengubur kedua orang tuamu, sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada kakak mu juga"

"Terimakasih Tuan.."

"Hey jangan panggil aku Tuan, apa aku setua Itu? Namaku Eren, Eren Jieger, siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"Namaku.. Mikasa.."

~()~()~()~

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras terdengar menggema didalam sebuah kamar.

"Eren! Bangun Eren! Cepat bantu ayah mu mengangkat barang – barang ke kereta kudanya" Suara seorang wanita yang tidak asing terdengar memanggil manggil dari luar pintu.

"Engh? Mimpi itu lagi? Akhir akhir ini aku sering sekali memimpikan kejadian itu, apa gadis itu masih hidup ya? Mungkin ia sudah tumbuh menjadi Remaja sekarang" Masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lelaki yang dipanggil Eren ini masih asik berbaring ditempat tidur sederhananya sambil tersenyum menatap langit langit kamarnya.

"EREEEN! Bangun!" Suara teriakan diluar pintu pun semakin keras terdengar.

"Ya bu, aku kebawah sekarang" akhirnya ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua dan langsung turun melompat dari jendela.

Eren menghampiri seorang laki – laki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahu yang tengah mengangkat barang – barang ke kereta kuda, barang yang akan ia bawa terlihat cukup banyak dan akan memakan waktu bila harus mengangkatnya sendiri.

Pria itu menyadari kehadiran Eren dan menoleh kearahnya, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat pagi anak ku, kelihatannya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ayah, apa kau ingat tentang gadis kecil yang kuceritakan padamu dulu?" Eren yang kini membantu ayah nya mengangkat barang – barang pun memulai menceritakan hal yang mengganggunya.

"Hm.. Mikasa ya? Ada apa dengan gadis itu? apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Tidak Ayah, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, hanya saja akhir akhir ini aku sering memimpikannya, memimpikan pembantaian keluarganya 10 tahun yang lalu dan para manusia serigala yang mengincar nyawa gadis kecil itu" Eren menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan dia terlihat sangat kesal saat mengingat manusia serigala yang telah membantai keluarga Mikasa 10 tahun yang lalu, terbukti dari kepalan tangan yang sangat erat disamping tubuhnya.

Ayah Eren pun menoleh kearah Eren, ia menatap wajah kesal Eren yang berdiri terpaku disebelahnya hingga tanpa sadar setetes keringatpun mengucur dari dahinya.

"Eren dengar, tindakkan mu saat itu.. sangat berbahaya, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sembarangan, aku senang kau tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan suka menolong orang, tapi.. jangan gunakan kekuatanmu kecuali kau dalam bahaya, karna jika sampai para warewolf tau soal kekuatanmu, kau akan menjadi incaran mereka dan bukan hanya para warewolf saja, tetapi para vampir juga pasti akan mengincar mu, beruntung saat itu kau berhasil membunuh seluruh warewolf itu hingga keberadaanmu masih aman hingga sekarang."

"Tapi ayah, aku tidak bisa diam begitu saja saat melihat orang – orang mati dihisap darahnya oleh vampir atau dimakan oleh serigala jadi jadian itu, itu membuat ku kesal dan serasa ingin mencabik mereka, apa aku salah menolong manusia?

"Eren, kenapa kau ingin membantu umat manusia?"

"Meskipun aku memiliki kekuatan aneh ini, bukankah aku juga tetap manusia? Aku tidak akan membiarkan umat manusia punah begitu saja, aku akan membasmi seluruh Vampir dan Warewolf yang ada dimuka bumi ini" Eren mencurahkan apa yang selalu mengusik ketenangan hatinya, ia berteriak dan menatap tajam ayahnya, kebulatan tekad Eren tidak main – main, ia serius dengan yang ia ucapkan.

"Hentikan ambisi bodoh mu itu Eren!"

"Ibu?" Eren menoleh kearah sumber suara dibelakang, melihat ibunya yang menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kenapa ibu? Kenapa?" Eren terlihat marah saat mendengar kata – kata ibunya.

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kita sudah hidup ratusan tahun, tetangga – tetangga kita, teman kecil kita, mereka semua tumbuh menjadi remaja, dewasa, menua dan mati meninggalkan kita, mereka takut melihat kita yang tidak bertambah tua, bahkan kau tetap terlihat seperti seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun meskipun kau sudah hidup selama lebih dari 200 tahun, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? EREn!? Itu lah mengapa kita lebih memilih hidup didesa terpencil seperti ini jauh dari orang – orang."

Penjelasan Ibu Eren membuat Eren berfikir keras, ia ingin menyangkal perkataan ibunya, tapi apa yang ia katakan semuanya benar.

"Carla.. Biarkan ia memutuskan sendiri jalan hidupnya, ia sudah bukan anak – anak lagi, biarkan ia memilih yang terbaik bagi dirinya" Ayah Eren mencoba menenangkan Istrinya.

"Ayah, ibu, sebenarnya kita ini siapa?" Wajah Eren yang tadinya marah berubah menjadi bingung, meski sudah hidup ratusan tahun, ia bahkan belum mengetahui apa – apa tentang keluarganya, yang ia tau mereka hanyalah manusia yang diberkati panjang umur dan kekuatan luar biasa, meskipun ia sempat berfikir kalau dirinya adalah vampir karna umur yang sangat panjang, tapi ketidak tertarikan akan darah menjadi alasan kuat baginya untuk menyangkal kalau dirinya adalah vampir dan ia tau ia bukan anggota dari warewolf karena sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh gerhana bulan yang biasanya akan merubah para warewolf ke wujud aslinya.

Setelah pertanyaan Eren, keheningan menghiasi suasana diantara mereka bertiga dan tak lama Dengan sedikit Ragu, Carla, ibu Eren membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan anaknya."Eren.. sebenarnya kita ini adalah.." Ucapan Carla harus terhenti setelah dipotong oleh Suaminya.

"Carla.. biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya, Eren, Simpan rasa ingin tau mu itu sampai aku kembali dari kota, aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, silsilah keluarga kita, bantulah ibu mu berkebun dan merawat ternak kita, aku akan kembali secepat yang ku bisa" Setelah memberi wejangan kepada Eren, Grisha Yeager Ayah Eren pun pergi menuju kota untuk menjual barang – barang hasil panen dan hasil ternak mereka.

* * *

Maaf kalo ceritanya singkat, sudah lama ga nulis skill hilang berterbangan entah kemana..

Mohon Review nya Minna~~

Arigatou Gozaimasu~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

 **Warn! : OOC, Gaje, DLL**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **Pair : Eren x Mikasa**

 **Note : Part ini Dari sudut Pandang Eren.**

 **Salvatore Part 1 : Bertemu Kembali**

* * *

~Bertemu Kembali~

Akhirnya pekerjaan ku selesai, rasanya sangat menyenangkan diberkati dengan kekuatan semacam ini, meski sudah beraktifitas seharian, aku bahkan belum merasa lelah sedikit pun, meskipun pakaian yang ku gunakan terlihat sudah lusuh karnanya, dan pacul yang kugunakan untuk menggali pun mungkin akan berkata 'hentikan, aku sudah lelah menggali berjam jam' namun mana mungkin benda ini akan berkata seperti itu atau mungkin perut ku akan berkata 'Tolong isilah aku dengan makanan, dari pagi aku belum makan' dan lagi.. mana mungkin ia akan berbicara, Ya Tuhan, terimakasih karna kau sudah menganugerahkan kekuatan ini padaku.

Bayangan ku terlihat semakin tinggi, ia terus mengikuti langkah kaki ku menuju rumah, hari semakin sore, dan tak lama malam akan tiba, suasana disini sangatlah jauh dari kata ramai, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada perkebunan luas dengan pohon pohon berjajar disisinya yang kami kelola dan peternakan yang membantu kelangsungan hidup kami, sudah sangat lama aku tidak memiliki teman dan bahkan hampir tidak bersosialisasi dengan orang lain selain ibu dan ayah, karna ditanah luas yang jauh dari kota ini, terdapat hutan yang banyak binatang buasnya dan tak ada satupun manusia yang datang kesini untuk hidup seperti kami.

Terkadang aku teringat masa – masa dimana kami masih tinggal di kota, disana aku memiliki teman, yang bermain, bercerita dan tumbuh bersama dengan ku, tapi pertumbuhanku seolah terhenti diusiaku yang ke 17, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari hingga tahun demi tahun berlalu dimana teman – teman ku beranjak dewasa, menikah dan punya anak, bahkan hingga anak mereka menua pun aku masih terlihat semuda ini, perlahan keberadaan kami ditakuti oleh orang – orang disekitar, kami selalu dianggap sebagai Vampir yang akan membahayakan hidup mereka, karena didunia ini, hanya vampir sajalah yang dapat hidup ratusan tahun tanpa penuaan.

Akhirnya Ayah memutuskan agar kita tidak lagi tinggal di kota, dan kami pergi meninggalkan kota melewati hutan yang dipagari disekelilingnya dengan cara membolongi pagar tersebut dan menemukan tempat ini, sebidang tanah luas yang tidak berpenghuni, kami mulai mendirikan rumah sederhana dengan kayu – kayu yang kami potong dari pepohonan hutan, Salah satu kekuatanku yang aku sadari sejak lama ialah dapat berlari sangat cepat dan melebihi kecepatan kuda, aku selalu menggunakan kekuatanku untuk pergi kekota membeli alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk mendirikan rumah, karna kami pergi tanpa mempersiapkan itu terlebih dahulu, meskipun awalnya Ibu Melarangku menggunakan kekuatan ini, tapi Ayah mengizinkanku karna tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekuatan ku untuk dapat mendirikan rumah dengan cepat, akhirnya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja rumah sederhana kami sudah jadi dan kami memulai hidup baru disini.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Ayah pergi ke kota, jika perniagaannya lancar, ia akan kembali besok, mungkin aku harus menyusul kesana bila ia belum datang besok, seperti yang biasa kulakukan, jika Ayah belum kembali dalam satu minggu, aku yang akan menyusulnya ke Kota untuk membantu menjual barang – barang, meskipun jarak dari rumah kami sampai ke kota membutuhkan perjalanan jauh yang hampir satu hari dengan kuda tapi aku dapat sampai kesana hanya dalam beberapa jam saja dengan kekuatan ku ini.

Huuh... Rasanya duduk diteras bersandar dikursi kayu yang dapat digoyangkan sambil menikmati pemandangan matahari yang akan terbenam cukup menyenangkan, ditambah lagi hembusan angin yang menyejukkan ini, pasti siapapun akan merasa nyaman menikmati ini semua, keindahan alam ini belum terjamah manusia lain selain keluarga ku, benar – benar indah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa ya kota saat ini, aku rasa sudah hampir lima puluh tahun aku tidak kesana, sejauh apapun aku menjelajah aku tidak pernah masuk ke kota, hanya sampai ke desa – desa kecil pinggir kota yang dekat dengan gunung setelah melewati hutan ini, ingin rasanya berkunjung menemui gadis kecil waktu itu, tapi saat aku mengunjungi tempat itu untuk kedua kalinya, aku menemukan rumah gadis itu kosong tak berpenghuni, mungkin ia sudah pindah ke kota bersama kakaknya.

"Eren! Ayahmu bilang ia sedang bersiap untuk pulang, dan sudah membeli semua perlengkapan untuk kita" Ahh saking asiknya menikmati suasana ini aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau ibu sudah duduk disampingku, tapi kabar dari ibu membuat ku lega.

Aku menoleh dan hendak bangun dari tempat duduk "Syukurlah, Ibu.. bilang pada ayah, aku akan menyusul untuk membantu membawa barangnya" setelah itu aku meninggalkan ibu teras, masuk ke kamar ku dan mengambil jubah hitam yang biasa kupakai bila menjelajah.

Aku bergegas menemui ibu diteras mendengar pesan selanjutnya "Ayah mu bilang ia akan menunggu mu dirumah Paman Erwin, segeralah berangkat" perintah ibu ku setelah memberi lokasi keberadaan Ayah.

"Baik bu, aku akan kembali secepatnya"

"Ya, Berhati – hatilah" Sore itu juga aku berangkat menuju kota, senyum dan lambaian tangan dari ibu menghiasi keberangkatanku, aku menggunakan jubah hitam dengan penutup kepala dan wajah agar tidak ada yang melihat jelas wajah ku.

Sejauh ini yang ku tahu tentang kekuatan kedua orang tuaku ialah telepati disamping ketahanan dan kekuatan fisik kami yang berbeda dari manusia biasa, sehingga mereka tetap dapat berkomunikasi meskipun tubuh mereka jauh terpisah, aku belum melihat dan belum bertanya mengenai kekuatan mereka selain yang sudah kusaksikan secara langsung, ah..

"Siapa disana? Cepat Keluar atau kau terima akibatnya!" Aku bersumpah telah mendengar suara aneh disemak – semak hutan ini, aku terus bersiaga sambil terus mengawasi sekitar, indra ku ini sangat tajam, pendengaran, penglihatan penciuman semuanya diatas manusia normal.

Disana! "Jangan macam – macam denganku!" Akupun menerjang semak yang berada kurang lebih dua belas meter dibelakang ku setelah yakin disana ada seseorang.

Apa! kosong, 'sial kemana mereka..' aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk lebih memfokuskan diri terhadap pendengaran ku, sudah sejauh ini, aku sudah hampir tiba di kota.

"EREN! Segeralah temui Ayah mu dan Jangan kembali kerumah untuk sementara waktu! Apapun yang terjadi larilah lebih cepat" Ibu, ini suara ibu, sial bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membalas pesan ibu melalui telepati, aku ingin bertanya 'Ada apa? atau Mengapa?' pada ibu, namun percuma saja, aku tidak bisa terus memikirkan cara untuk bertelepati, hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya, yaitu kembali kerumah secepat mungkin dan memeriksa keadaan ibu, entah kenapa aku merasa yakin ibu dalam bahaya.

Entah kenapa tubuhku merasa gemetar saat ini, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibu, meskipun aku sudah berusaha menambah kecepatan, tapi aku rasa ini sudah mencapai batas kecepatan maksimal ku, aku tidak bisa bertambah cepat dari ini.

Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi, aku harap ibu dapat bertahan, sebentar lagi...

Apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku terkejut dengan pemandangan didepanku sesaat setelah keluar dari hutan, sesosok Vampir wanita berkulit abu abu pucat dengan Sayap Putih yang terluka dan dua tanduk yang salah satunya sudah patah dikepalanya sedang berhadapan dengan belasan Warewolf setinggi dua sampai empat meter.

Tidak, tidak mungkin.. apa itu ibu? Ah tubuhku masih gemetar.. kenapa ini, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak, kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, Vampir itu terbang diatas rumah ku ia menoleh kearah ku seolah tau kalau aku ada disini memperhatikannya bertarung sejak tadi setelah itu terbang menjauh dari ku, itu pasti ibu, senyumnya, aku lihat ia tersenyum dan menitikkan airmata sebelum berpaling dan pergi, tidak ada waktu untuk jadi pengecut!

Aku harus mengejar mereka, tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi, itu pasti ibu, aku harus menolong ibu apapun yang terjadi dan akan "KUBASMI KALIAN SEMUA WAREWOLF!"

Aku mengejar mereka dengan murka, kaki ku terasa sangat ringan, seluruh tubuku panas bak lava yang baru keluar dari gunung, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu tumbuh dari tubuhku, entah aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya, yang ku tahu, kuku ini menjadi panjang dan runcing, taringku tumbuh keluar dan aku.. melayang? Ah tidak.. aku terbang? Ya aku terbang,, pandangan ku semakin jelas dan semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Aku terbang bagai burung yang baru saja sembuh dari luka patah sayapnya, aku tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara mengepakkan sayap yang benar hingga hampir berkali kali menabrak pepohonan, tapi tak lama aku dapat menyesuaikan diri, dan aku rasa terbang lebih cepat daripada berlari.

Itu mereka! Aku terbang tepat dibelakang mereka seringai iblis pun mungkin sudah terukir diwajah ku, Tch.. kalian lebih terlihat seperti kelinci yang akan segera disambar Elang, Akan kucabik kau Warewolf "MATI KAU SIALAN!" Aku terjun menerjang serigala itu dan merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian, membunuh satu dari mereka, tingginya hanya 2 meter, sangat lambat dan.. menjijikan!

Itu ibu, ia... "LEPASKAN IBUKU BERENGSEK!" mereka melompat dan berhasil menangkap ibu, sayapnya digigit hingga putus dan ibu ku tengah dikerumuni banyak Warewolf dengan taring taring besar dan kuku kuku yang jauh lebih panjang dari ku, yang aku yakini sama tajamnya dengan pedang, kecepatanku tidak mampu menghadang mereka yang tengah mengerumuni ibu ku didepan sana.

Mereka melolong, semuanya, kepakan sayapku makin cepat, aku melihat dari celah kecil diantara kerumunan itu, melihat ibuku tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Apa kalian.."

"SENANG TELAH MEMBUNUH IBUKU?!" Aku merasa bagai ditusuk dengan pedang saat melihat mereka memakan bagian – bagian tubuh ibuku, mereka menoleh kearah ku setelah mendengar teriakan ku barusan.

Dengan seluruh amarah atas kejadian didepan mataku aku terbang menuju mereka, menuju kerumunan Warewolf, sepertinya tanduk mulai tumbuh dikepalaku, aku merasa sayap ku bertambah besar dan... aku benar – benar murka kepada mereka!

Aku melihat mereka mulai bersiaga melihat ku yang terbang rendah kehadapan mereka, kini aku melesat keatas, mulai mengintai "RASAKAN INI DASAR ANJING SIALAN!" dan menerjang mereka dari atas, aku berputar layaknya bor yang hendak melubangi kayu dengan kedua tangan terulur kedepan sebagai senjatanya, aku tak menyangka dapat melakukan ini, aku bergerak refleks untuk menghindari cakaran yang mengarah pada sayapku setelah berhasil membunuh salah satu dari mereka, aku kini berdiri dihadapan mereka, semua rasa takutku berubah menjadi amarah, kami saling menatap, aku bersiaga untuk menghindari serangan selanjutnya, aku memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat, bahkan suara nafas mereka pun ku anggap ancaman.

Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menerjang ku dan membuka mulutnya sangat lebar, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa tajam taring – taring ini dan pasti buruk apabila salah satunya menancap ditubuhku, dengan cepat aku mengepakkan sayap ku untuk terbang menghindari terjangan, namun salah satu dari mereka yang setinggi empat meter berhasil menarik kaki ku dan menghempaskan ku ketanah dengan sangat kuat, aku dapat mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah dari tubuhku, aku melirik kearah sayap kanan ku yang terasa nyeri dan baru kusadari ternyata warna sayap kanan ku berwarna putih sementara yang kiri berwarna hitam.

Aku meringis dan tak mampu mengepakkan sayap kanan ku lagi, sementara dua dari mereka menerjang ku dari atas dan dari depan, aku berlari dengan cepat menuju kearah yang didepanku, dan ia terlihat kaget akan kecepatanku namun tetap membuka lebar mulutnya seperti seekor anjing yang akan melahap daging pemberian tuannya, tapi aku tidak selemah itu untuk memberikan makanan gratis padanya, sesaat setelah sampai didepan wajahnya aku berhenti dengan tumpuan kaki kiri dan melompat kearah kanan dan saat ia telah melewati ku, aku berbalik menerjang dengan cepat dan menebas lehernya hingga putus dengan tanganku yang dilengkapi kuku tajam, melihat pertahananku terbuka, warewolf yang tadi dari arah atas pun kembali mengincar ku, ia melompat dan seolah mengincar kepalaku, aku melakukan gerakan kayang dengan cepat sehingga dapat menghindari amukannya, setelah aku berdiri, ia kembali menerjangku namun kali ini aku tidak menghindar, melainkan menahan gigitannya dengan tanganku, darah mulai mengucur, tangan kananku menahan rahang bawahnya dan yang kiri menahan rahang atasnya, dengan tatapan sinis aku memandang mereka, merasa jijik dan merobek mulutnya hingga ia terkulai lemah tak berdaya.

Aku berdiri tegak menatap tajam mereka yang tersisa "Akan kubasmi kalian semua" dengan nada datar, Itulah kata – kata ancaman yang kulontarkan kepada mereka, jubahku telah penuh dengan darah beku, ini sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika aku menolong gadis kecil bernama Mikasa, yang keluarganya dibantai oleh Warewolf, bedanya kali ini mereka lebih kuat dan jumlahnya lebih banyak, baru pertama kalinya aku merasa lelah dan merasa sakit seperti ini, bukan hanya fisik, tapi hati ku juga, aku merasa tercabik melihat kematian ibuku yang sangat mengenaskan, harus mati dimakan oleh mereka.

Aku merasa amarah telah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku, aku tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan ku lagi, aku terus bertarung lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga tubuhku terasa seperti diperas, aku sangat lelah dan tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak yang aku bunuh, lengan kiri ku terputus dan sayap ku rusak parah mata ku mulai tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dan tak lama kemudian seluruhnya gelap.. 'sial padahal masih ada dua yang tersisa' gumamku sebelum hilang seluruh kesadaranku.

"Apa kau sudah Gila? Dia itu Vampir"

"Ya benar kita harus membunuhnya sebelum ia sadarkan diri"

"Tidak, jika ada yang menyentuhnya aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian"

Itulah kata – kata yang sempat terdengar olehku sebelum aku membuka kedua mata ini secara perlahan 'Ngh.. suara ribut ini sangat mengganggu, aku.. dimana?' itu yang kupikirkan, perlahan aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekeliling, ternyata ini rumahku dan aku terbaring dikamar ku.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara seorang gadis mengejutkanku aku menatap sumber suara dan melihat ada lima orang disana.

Aku memperhatikan mereka semua yang menatapku dengan was – was "Hey.. apa yang kalian lakukan dirumahku?" itulah kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutku, wajar saja, ini aneh karna ada manusia disini, ah tunggu, jangan - jangan mereka ini warewolf yang tadi? Seseorang dari mereka menghampiri ku, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang nyaris menyentuh punggungnya dengan tatapan mata tajam berwarna hitam semakin dekat kearah ku, aku pikir dia akan memakanku, aku segera berusaha bangun tapi tubuhku terasa sakit dan sulit digerakkan.

Dapat kurasakan keringat menetes dari dahi ku "Jangan mendekat atau aku bunuh kalian semua!" karna keadaanku saat ini, aku hanya bisa mengancam mereka, wajah mereka terlihat panik, hanya wanita yang menghampiriku ini yang terlihat tenang dan tatapan tajamnya berubah, matanya membulat sempurna dan senyum mulai terukir diwajahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat padaku tuan?" Tuan? Aku kaget ia memanggilku seperti itu.. seperti..

"Oi.. Mikasa.. menjauh darinya, bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba dia berubah dan menggigit mu" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Ahh tunggu.. barusan dia memanggil nya apa? Mikasa? Ah aku tidak dapat membayangkan wajah bingung seperti apa yang saat ini tengah ku tunjukkan pada mereka.

Aku memperhatikan dengan teliti wanita ini, dan tatapan ku terhenti pada syal yang melingkar dilehernya "Apa kau gadis kecil yang tinggal dikaki gunung yang aku selamatkan waktu itu?" tanpa sadar aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ku sangat penasaran tentang wanita ini, karna syal itu, aku yakin milikku karna ada namaku terukir disana dan aku dapat melihat potongan huruf E dan R diantara lipatannya.

"Ternyata anda mengingat ku ya.." sahutnya sambil masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Ternyata benar, ia adalah gadis kecil yang kuselamatkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu, benar – benar berubah, ia tumbuh jadi wanita yang cantik sekarang, ah bodoh apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku sedikit agak tenang setelah tahu ia adalah gadis kecil yang kutolong dulu "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, ternyata kau masih mengenali ku, padahal sudah sepuluh tahun berselang" aku melontarkan senyum padanya.

"Tentu saja, karna wajah anda tidak berubah samasekali, bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang tuan?" ia kini duduk disamping ku, menggenggam tangan kiri ku. Ah? Tunggu.. bukankah tadi tangan ku ini sudah putus? Aku melepaskan genggaman Mikasa, mengangkat tangan kiriku dan memperhatikannya, sesekali aku menatap mereka dan mereka masih terlihat ketakutan.

Dengan agak shock aku mencoba bertanya pada mereka "Tanganku.. bukankah tanganku sudah putus?" Aku rasa mereka tak akan menjawab apapun, terlihat dari wajah mereka yang terlihat panik dan berkeringat.

"Tangan mu tumbuh kembali kurang lebih dua menit setelah kau pingsan" Jawab Mikasa yang ada disampingku, ku rasa hanya dia yang sanggup aku tanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan saat aku tak sadarkan diri.

Aku menurunkan kembali tangan kiri ku, memperhatikan mereka semua "Begitu ya.. jadi sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian ini manusia kan?" tak kusangka aku akan bertanya pertanyaan bodoh ini, sudah jelas mereka ini manusia biasa, tapi rasa khawatir ku akan serangan warewolf mungkin mengalahkan pemikiran rasional ku.

"Ya.. kami manusia biasa, kami diperintahkan untuk memeriksa Rumah mu Tuan" Lagi – lagi Mikasa yang menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan tenang.

Dengan mendengar jawaban Mikasa barusan membuat kepalaku terisi berbagai macam pertanyaan "Memeriksa Rumah ku? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dari kami? Dan seragam itu.. kalian anggota militer ya?" Aku menghujani mereka pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang mengganggu kepalaku sambil masih memperhatikan mereka, ada yang mengganggu ku, mereka membawa alat aneh dipinggangnya, seperti pedang.

"Ya, kami adalah Anggota X-Cution, divisi militer yang ditugaskan khusus untuk membasmi vampir dan warewolf, rumah mu sudah di intai begitu lama oleh tim pengintai kami, dan tim terbaik dikirim kesini untuk memastikan kalau yang tinggal disini bukanlah vampir atau warewolf" Jawab mikasa

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau kalian tahu penghuni rumah ini adalah vampir?" sambung ku

"Kami akan memusnahkannya" Jawab Mikasa singkat.

Aku merasa sangat terkejut, bahkan manusia punya tim pembasmi vampir dan warewolf mereka sendiri "Bahkan bila itu keluargaku?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Tidak" Jawabnya singkat sambil memejamkan mata dan menundukkan sedikit pandangannya.

Jawabannya membuatku semakin terkejut, teman – teman mereka pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan ku, mereka seakan tak percaya akan jawaban Mikasa barusan.

"Kenapa?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Karena Kau orang baik yang menyelamatkan hidupku dan kakakku hingga aku bisa membalas kematian keluargaku pada warewolf" jawabnya.

"Oi Mikasa, kau sudah keterlaluan, kau terlalu terbawa perasaan, aku tidak yakin kalau dia tidak akan menghisap darah kita, aku akan membunuhnya sekarang, selagi dia tak bisa apa – apa" Perkataan Salah satu dari mereka membuat ku panik seketika, ia terlihat mencabut sesuatu dari alat tersebut, dan itu ternyata sebuah pedang kembar berwarna perak berkilau yang disarungkan dipinggangnya, perlahan ia menghampiri ku, aku benar – benar tidak dapat berbuat apapun, aku hanya mampu menelan ludah ku berkali – kali dan pasrah akan keadaan.

"Jean, apa kau lupa? Salah satu keahlianku adalah membunuh dan menebas daging dengan cepat, jika kau sampai menyentuhnya dengan pedang itu, aku pastikan nyawa mu akan berakhir disini" aku terpaku melihat Mikasa yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangi ku, tepat didepanku dengan pedang yang sama dengan lelaki yang dipanggil Jean itu, ia berusaha melindungiku.

Aku lihat Jean mulai ragu akan keputusannya, sepertinya ia tidak berani menghadapi Mikasa, apa karna Mikasa memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang hebat? Atau karna ia mengalah untuk menghindari pembunuhan yang sia – sia pada rekan satu tim nya? Entahlah.. itu menjadi tanda tanya besar bagiku.

"Ini berlaku bagi kalian semua, aku tidak perduli siapapun yang berani melukainya, aku pastikan aku akan menghabisinya tanpa ampun" Kata – kata yang tegas tak ada keraguan dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, Mikasa.. Aku tak menyangka kau akan tumbuh jadi seorang penolong ku saat ini.

"Mikasa.. apa yang terjadi saat kalian tiba disini?" Tanyaku lagi, aku masih penasaran dengan kejadiaan saat aku pingsan tadi.

Mikasa menyarungkan pedang kembarnya dan kembali duduk disampingku, sambil menatap ku ia mulai berbicara. "Kami sudah mengikuti mu sejak di hutan, tapi kecepatanmu tak dapat kami tandingi, sehingga kami tertinggal jauh dibelakang, setelah kami keluar dari hutan kami menemukan rumah mu ini, dan saat itu kau sudah memiliki sayap dan terbang kearah timur, setelah kami melihat mu terbang, kami mengurungkan niat untuk memeriksa rumah mu, kami langsung mengikuti mu dan kami tiba sesaat setelah kau mengigit leher salah satu warewolf hingga lehernya nyaris putus dan saat aku hampir menusuk badan mu dari belakang tiba – tiba kau ambruk kearah depan dan sayapmu perlahan menghilang, aku dapat melihat wajahmu dari samping dan aku mengenali wajahmu sehingga aku perintahkan yang lain untuk tidak menyentuhmu dan menjagamu, aku membunuh tiga warewolf yang tersisa dan Armin berhasil membunuh satu yang masih mengincar mu, setelah itu kami membawamu kesini, karna ini satu – satunya rumah yang ada disini." Aku memperhatikan dengan serius apa yang Mikasa ceritakan dan aku heran akan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau mampu mengejarku? Dan keluar dari hutan dengan cepat? Padahal jika dengan kuda pun akan memakan waktu empat sampai lima jam?"

"Kami menggunakan ini" Mikasa menunjukkan sebuah alat aneh yang menggantung dipinggang nya, aku pikir itu sarung pedang, tapi bila diperhatikan bentuknya seperti koper tipis dan panjang.

"Apa itu?" aku kembali menggali informasi tentang alat – alat manusia ini.

"Ini adalah 3D Manuver Gear, yang diciptakan khusus untuk kami anggota X-Cution sehingga dapat mengejar vampir yang terbang dengan cara menembakkan jangka dengan tali pengikat yang kuat yang terhubung dengan alat ini, sehingga dapat menarik kami dan membantu kami mendekati vampir yang terbang, ini juga bisa digunakan untuk alat pengejaran dengan cepat dan leluasa bila pemakainya handal dan kondisinya memungkinkan, dalam kasus ini seperti banyak pohon atau bangunan – bangunan yang tinggi"

"Jadi manusia sudah sangat maju sampai sejauh ini ya.. aku sudah lama tak pergi ke kota dan sampai tak tau perkembangan zaman yang sudah cukup pesat"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Tuan?"

"Hei berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, aku sudah bilang kan aku punya nama, apa jangan jangan kau lupa nama ku?" aku bertanya sambil menatap wajah nya yang tengah memperhatikanku.

Ia Tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak, aku akan selalu mengingat namamu Eren Jieger"

 **TBC!**

* * *

 **Next Chap Dari sudut pandang Mikasa  
**

 **Mohon maaf Kalau belum memuaskan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

 **Warn! : OOC, Gaje, DLL**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance**

 **Pair : Eren x Mikasa**

 **Note : Part ini Dari sudut Pandang Mikasa**

 **Salvatore Part 2 : Sang Pahlawan  
**

* * *

 **~Sang Pahlawan~**

Siang itu.. saat usiaku delapan tahun... Hujan turun sangat deras, padahal sebelumnya langit sangat cerah, sejak pagi kakak ku Levi pergi ke ladang yang berjarak sekitar dua kilo meter dari rumah ku, ia berkuda menuju tempat paman keny disana, kami tinggal di desa kecil dikaki gunung yang tak jauh dari hutan, disini hanya ada puluhan rumah dan jaraknya pun berjauhan, kami hanyalah orang biasa yang hidup mengandalkan kebaikkan Tuhan yang disalurkan lewat alamnya, Ayah ku rutin berjualan di kota seminggu sekali, untuk menjual hasil panen dan hasil ternak serta membeli perlengkapan untuk dirumah, bisa dibilang kami adalah keluarga sederhana yang hidup bahagia dilingkungan asri nan sejuk dikaki gunung, hingga hari itu tiba.

* * *

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras terdengar jelas disela sela hujan yang lebat, saat itu aku sedang diajari cara merajut oleh ibu ku, dan ibuku berkata kalau 'tekhnik merajut ini sudah diwarisi turun temurun di keluarga kita' dan ibu ingin aku mengajari anak ku kelak bagaimana caranya merajut seperti ini, dan dengan polosnya aku saat itu bertanya "Bagaimana caranya membuat anak?" kepada ibuku, ibuku tertawa dan dengan gugup ia berkata "Wah bagaimana ya, ibu juga kurang mengerti, coba tanyakan pada Ayah mu" dan Ayah yang mendengarnya pun ikut gugup, ia terlihat berkeringat dan kebingungan, tapi Ayah bilang "Mikasa, kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti, Saat kau sudah dewasa, temukanlah orang yang membuat hatimu bergetar serta yang membuatmu merasa nyaman padanya dan bila kalian sudah menikah tanyakan padanya cara membuat anak, ialah yang tahu rahasia membuat anak" Aku melihat ibu tertawa mendengar jawaban Ayah, ayah hanya tersenyum setelah berkarata demikian, lalu ia bangun dan hendak membuka pintu yang diketuk tadi, tapi ketukan itu perlahan berubah menjadi gedoran, Ayah pun bergegas membuka pintu, mungkin Ayah pikir itu kak Levi yang kehujanan sehingga sangat buru – buru dan saat pintu terbuka seseorang menusuk ayah dengan pisau secara tiba - tiba.

Aku melihat Ayah meringis memegangi perutnya yang mengucurkan darah, ia berusaha mencabut pisau ditubuhnya dan mundur mengambil posisi siaga, orang – orang berjas dan bertopi bulat itu masuk kedalam rumah kami, jumlahnya lima orang, ayah menghadapi mereka sekaligus, dan ayah berhasil membuat tumbang dua diantaranya, namun orang – orang itu tiba – tiba berkelakuan aneh, kulit mereka seakan bergetar, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kulit mereka memelar seperti karet, hingga tersobek dan taklama mereka semua berubah wujud menjadi Serigala, aku pun berteriak karena ketakutan, aku berteriak sekeras mungkin dalam keputus asaan yang menyandra hidup keluargaku saat itu.

Tak lama setelah mereka berubah, Ayah dan ibuku pun tewas seketika karena tak mampu melindungi ku dari mereka, aku terpojok disudut ruangan, menggenggam sebuah pisau yang aku ambil diatas meja dengan tangan mungil yang tak berhenti gemetar dan mengacungkannya dihadapan mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak takut dan terus mendekati ku, aku sudah putus asa dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat itu, kurasakan lemas disekujur tubuhku, dan basah diseluruh pipiku, melihat warna merah dilantai kayu rumah ku yang sebelumnya berwarna cokelat membuat ku pusing, penglihatan ku perlahan memburam, aku pikir itulah akhir dari kehidupan bahagia ku selama ini, aku akan mati secara mengenaskan dikunyah oleh serigala – serigala ini, kematian paling mengenaskan yang tak pernah terpikir oleh ku, setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan saat itu.

Namun saat aku diujung jurang keputusasaan tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang berkata "Hentikan itu dasar anjing sialan" dari arah belakang para serigala itu, aku menyaksikan seseorang masuk kedalam rumah ku, ia menghampiri kerumunan serigala dihadapanku dan bertarung melawannya, ia berhasil membunuh para serigala itu dengan susah payah, tubuhnya luka – luka terkena cakaran, darahnya terus mengucur dari kepalanya, seakan tak akan berhenti sampai kulitnya memucat, ia telah berhasil membunuh empat dari lima serigala itu, tapi yang terakhir ini terlihat sangat kuat, pria itu terpojok, ia terjatuh dan ditindih tubuh besar serigala itu, kedua tangan serigala itu menahan kedua tangan pria yang menolongku, serigala itu melolong membuat tubuhku merinding mendengarnya dan tak lama lagi mungkin akan memakan kepala pria itu, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, seluruh tubuhku gemetar, melihat mayat mayat ini, dan isi perut mereka yang berhamburan membuat ku merasa makin pusing dan mual karenanya, namun tiba – tiba aku mendengar pria itu berkata "Bertarunglah! Dunia ini memang kejam! Jika kau tak bertarung kau tak kan menang, jika kau tak bertarung kau akan mati, kau tak akan bisa membalas dendam kedua orang tua mu dan jika kau mati, pengorbanan nyawa orangtua mu untuk melindungi mu agar tetap hidup menjadi sia sia! Bertarunglah! Bertarunglahh!". Dalam keadaan terdesaknya ia melirik kearah ku dan menyemangati ku dengan kata – katanya.

Setelah mendengar kata – katanya, dan melihatnya hampir mati, tiba – tiba sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhku, aku berdiri dan berhenti gemetar, apa yang pria itu ucapkan terngiang dikepalaku, lagi dan lagi, seperti kaset rusak yang diputar berulang kali, pisau yang ku pegang semakin erat kugenggam, aku merasa kalau aku bisa melakukan apa saja saat itu, aku dapat mengontrol dengan sempurna gerakan tubuhku, dunia ini memang kejam, jika tidak bertarung... "MATILAH KAU!" Aku berteriak dan menerjang serigala itu, aku menusuk belakang kepalanya dengan pisau yang kugenggam, kutusuk dengan sekuat tenaga hingga kurasakan benda ini menembus matanya, kugerakkan pisau itu keatas, kutarik sekuat tenaga hingga kepala serigala itu terbelah karnanya.

Setelah serigala itu ambruk, akupun menangis sekencang – kencangnya, kulihat pria itu berusaha menyingkirkan onggokan daging besar yang menimpanya, meski sambil menangis aku berusaha membantunya menyingkirkan mayat itu, setelah itu ia memelukku erat sambil menenangkan ku yang masih menangis.

Ia menyeka pipiku yang sudah basah oleh airmata dan ternodai cipratan darah ini dengan tangannya, kemudian ia melepaskan jaket tebalnya yang basah karna hujan dan memakaikannya padaku, ternyata bagian dalamnya tidak basah samasekali, dan terasa hangat, melepaskan syal merahnya dan mengalungkannya dileherku setelah itu dia kembali memelukku yang masih menangis, ia sepertinya tau kalau aku sedang menggigil kedinginan setelah menyeka pipiku, namun kali ini aku merasa lebih tenang, terasa hangat, meskipun udara dingin yang datang dari luar masuk memenuhi ruangan rumah ku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan lagi, tubuhnya hangat, meskipun darah masih mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya ia tetap mencoba menenangkanku.

"Kau tidak apa – apa gadis kecil?" tanya nya.

"Hm.. Terimakasih" jawab ku yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtua mu, apa kau tinggal sendiri sekarang?" pertanyaannya mengingatkanku pada levi, kakakku.

"Tidak, kakak ku sedang pergi ke ladang memberi makan ternak kami" aku bingung apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Levi saat ia lihat kedua orang tua kami seperti ini, aku menatap mayat kedua orang tuaku yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan dengan lubang didada mereka dan airmataku kurasa mulai menetes lagi.

"Hm.. begitu, aku akan pergi setelah mengubur kedua orang tuamu, sampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada kakak mu juga" Orang ini baik sekali, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, dia sampai merelakan hidupnya hampir berakhir ditangan serigala kejam demi menyelamatkan ku yang bukan siapa – siapanya, dia sangat baik.

"Terimakasih Tuan.." hanya itu yang dapat ku ucapkan, karna aku tidak tau apa lagi yang bisa membalas jasanya pada saat itu.

"Hey jangan panggil aku Tuan, apa aku setua Itu? Namaku Eren, Eren Jieger, siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"Namaku.. Mikasa.." setelah aku menyebutkan nama ku, ia bangun dari duduknya, kulihat darah mulai berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya, ia menghampiri mayat kedua orang tua ku dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, yang kupikirkan saat itu, dia berdoa untuk orang tua ku.

Ia keluar rumah, di tengah hujan, melihat kesana – kemari seperti mencari sesuatu, lalu ia mengambil sebuah skop yang ada disamping rumah kami dan mulai menggali disana, aku memperhatikannya dari balik jendela rumah kami, ia menggali tiga lubang ditengah hujan lebat, setelah selesai ia kembali kedalam dan menggendong mayat kedua orang tua ku di masing – masing pundaknya, ia menguburkan kedua orang tua ku, setelah itu ia kembali masuk dan mengeluarkan mayat – mayat serigala itu dari rumah ku, ia melemparkan semuanya di satu lubang besar, aku pikir ia akan menguburkannya, namun tidak, ia kembali menemuiku dan berkata "Saat kakak mu pulang dan hujannya sudah berhenti, bakarlah mereka, anggap saja itu sebagai tindak balas dendam kalian terhadap kematian kedua orangtua mu itu" Aku mengangguk kecil, ia sedikit menghela nafas dan memegang kepalaku dengan tangannya "Jaga dirimu baik – baik Mikasa, mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tapi ingatlah pesanku, jika kau berada dalam bahaya, bertarunglah sehingga kau dan kakak mu dapat bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, selamat tinggal" setelah mengacak - acak rambutku, ia pergi meninggalkan ku sendirian, itulah saat terakhir aku melihat nya, saat pertama dan terakhir ku mengenal seorang pria yang menolong gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali, seseorang yang aku idamkan dan ku kagumi, sang pahlawan yang memotivasi aku dan kakaku untuk bergabung dengan X-Cution sebuah organisasi militer yang ditugaskan khusus untuk membasmi Vampir dan Warewolf.

~()~()~()~

Jauh Sebelum aku bergabung dengan X-Cution, setelah kejadian suram itu, aku tinggal bersama Kakak dan paman ku, didikan paman ku sangat berbeda jauh dengan orangtua ku, ia memang baik, ia mengajarkan banyak hal kepada kami, terutama cara bertarung dan bertahan hidup menghadapi kerasnya kota, paman adalah mantan penjahat terkenal di ibu kota Sina, namanya sangat ditakuti orang – orang, ia sudah sering membunuh para polisi militer di kota dan selalu lolos dalam pengejaran nya, ia juga sudah membunuh belasan vampir dan puluhan warewolf sendirian, paman keny adalah kakak dari ibu ku, mungkin ia sudah lelah dan terlalu tua untuk berbuat kejahatan di kota, sehingga ia memutuskan tinggal didekat ladang kami, di kaki gunung, yang dekat dengan hutan dan jauh dari keramaian.

Aktifitas sehari – hari ku ialah berkebun dan beternak, disamping berlatih cara bertarung, aku juga merasa tumbuh menjadi anak yang mandiri, setiap minggu aku dan kakak pergi ke kota untuk menjual hasil panen kami, dijalan tak sedikit kami jumpai para perampok yang hendak mengambil uang atau barang dari kami dan bahkan tak sedikit pula orang yang berusaha menculikku, beruntung aku banyak belajar cara bertarung sehingga aku dapat melindungi diriku sendiri, kakak tumbuh menjadi anak yang pendiam, ia selalu menatap sinis terhadap seseorang, seakan ia benci akan dunia ini dan seluruh isinya, kakak bahkan tak segan – segan membunuh orang yang hendak merampok kami, apa yang paman keny katakan kepada kami tentang kehidupan di kota ternyata memang benar, selain banyak perampok di pinggir kota, ternyata banyak vampir dan warewolf juga disini, hanya saja mereka semua lemah, entah karna beruntung atau memang kami yang tumbuh menjadi orang – orang yang hebat, tetapi sesuai dengan apa yang paman katakan, selemah apapun vampir, ia berbeda dengan warewolf, saat ia ditusuk atau anggota tubuhnya terputus, itu akan tumbuh lagi meskipun membutuhkan waktu satu hingga dua jam sampai ia mati, dan cara untuk membunuh vampir ialah menusuk jantungnya dengan perak, dalam kasus ini paman membekali kakak dan aku sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari perak untuk membunuh para vampir yang kami temui.

Selama perjalanan ke kota, aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan orang yang menolongku dulu, Eren! aku selalu berfikir kalau aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya, mengingat sudah lama sejak pertemuan terakhir kami, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membalas jasa kebaikannya hingga aku dapat tumbuh menjadi orang yang seperti sekarang.

~()~()~()~

Saat usia kakak mencapai 15 tahun, ia bergabung dengan anggota militer, meninggalkan aku dan paman Keny, demi mewujudkan ambisinya untuk melindungi orang – orang dari kematian mengenaskan seperti yang menimpa keluarga ku, saat itu usia ku masih 10 tahun, sementara salah satu syarat untuk bergabung dengan divisi militer ialah ketika usia kita sudah 15 tahun.

Hari demi hari kami lewati tanpa Levi, pekerjaan ku semakin berat karna ditinggal olehnya ditambah lagi ia pergi membawa jaket kesayangan ku yang merupakan peninggalan dari Eren, untung saja ia tidak membawa syal pemberian Eren bersamanya juga. Aku pun kini harus pergi menjual barang sendiri ke kota, namun kadang paman menggantikan ku untuk pergi, sebetulnya aku agak takut apabila paman yang pergi ke kota, aku takut ia tertangkap Polisi Militer disana dan membuatku hidup sebatang kara disini, maka dari itu aku selalu memasang ekspresi kesal apabila ia bilang 'Biar aku saja yang pergi hari ini'.

Perlahan aku mulai mewajarkannya, karena mungkin itu bentuk rasa khawatirnya padaku, aku ini adalah keponakan wanitanya dan sudah sewajarnya seorang paman mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anak perempuan dari adik kandungnya tersebut, meski begitu, setelah sekian lama aku akhirnya berhasil membuatnya percaya pada kemampuan ku, kekuatan dan keterampilan bertarungku, dan paman tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu lagi semenjak itu.

~()~()~()~

Sudah lima tahun lebih sejak kepergian kakak, kini giliranku untuk bergabung dengan divisi militer, aku pun memiliki ambisi dan tujuan yang sama dengan kakak ku, yaitu melindungi orang - orang dari kematian mengenaskan seperti yang menimpa keluarga kami, menjadi anggota X-Cution adalah salah satu cara untuk dapat mewujudkan tujuanku. Aku banyak mendengar kabar yang beredar dikalangan prajurit salah satunya tentang kakak ku yang diangkat menjadi salah satu kapten yang memimpin pasukkannya sendiri saat ia baru bergabung selama satu setengah tahun dengan X-Cution, aku merasa bangga memiliki kakak seperti Levi, dengan prestasinya yang luar biasa itu, karna untuk menjabat sebagai Kapten, sejauh yang ku tahu ialah harus memiliki pengalaman bertarung minimal tiga tahun, mampu mengorganisir dan memiliki keahlian tinggi dalam pertempuran. Selain kabar tentang kakaku sebagai kapten, aku banyak mendengar julukkan - julukkan baru yang melekat pada kakak ku, satu diantaranya adalah 'Si Manusia Terkuat yang ada dibumi' terlepas dari berlebihan atau tidaknya julukkan yang melekat pada kakak ku, aku benar - benar bangga mendengarnya.

Di camp pelatihan aku banyak menemui orang – orang dengan karakter yang unik dan motivasi yang aneh untuk bergabung di divisi militer, seperti Jean Contohnya, sebelum bergabung menjadi X-Cution cita – cita nya adalah ingin masuk menjadi polisi militer, dengan alasan ingin dihormati dan dapat melindungi Raja di ibu kota, namun dilihat dari pribadi sehari - harinya itu hanya alasan konyol pria berambut coklat ini saja, ia pasti hanya ingin menjadi seperti para koruptor di kepolisian, hidup aman dengan perut buncit yang selalu terisi makanan enak dan dikelilingi wanita, tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan mereka yang ku anggap hanya sampah – sampah masyarakat belaka, siapapun yang menghalangi ambisiku, akan kubasmi mereka, hanya itu saja yang aku pikirkan.

Kami dilatih selama tiga tahun di camp sebelum akhirnya memutuskan memilih tiga cabang militer yang ada disini, yang pertama adalah Polisi Militer, mereka yang bergabung dengan polisi militer haruslah lulusan dengan peringkat sepuluh besar, dan dalam angkatan ku, aku menempati peringkat pertama, Polisi Militer akan tinggal dan bertugas dikota, menjaga tata tertib kota dan melindungi Raja, yang kedua adalah Assaulter, mereka adalah divisi militer bersenjata yang bertugas menghadapi ancaman dari negara tetangga, tugas mereka menjaga dan menyerang suatu negara sesuai perintah Raja, dan yang terakhir adalah X-Cution, divisi khusus yang diajarkan seni membunuh tingkat tinggi, untuk mengatasi konflik manusia dengan Vampir dan Warewolf, setelah bergabung dan memilih cabang X-Cution kami pun harus kembali mengikuti pelatihan khusus selama enam bulan sebelum diturunkan kemedan perang sesungguhnya, mental kami benar – benar diasah dimana banyak dari rekan – rekan seangkatan ku yang tewas dalam pelatihan X-Cution ini karna salah mengambil tindakan, tidak hanya kecerdasan yang dibutuhkan, daya tahan tubuh serta kemampuan bertahan hidup pun sangat mempengaruhi keselamatan dan keberhasilan dalam menjalani pelatihannya, lebih dari tiga ratus orang memilih cabang ini, dan yang terpilih hanya 110 orang saja, tiga puluh tujuh orang tewas dan sisanya dipulangkan karna gagal diterima di X-Cution.

Bagiku cara ini cukup adil, meskipun kami sudah dilatih selama tiga tahun tapi seluruh latihan yang kami jalani dulu tidak dikuhususkan untuk membunuh, melainkan membentuk disiplin serta kemampuan mempertahankan diri, dan disini kami baru diajarkan cara membunuh yang tak kenal ampun dan tak melibatkan perasaan, kami diharuskan membuang jauh – jauh rasa kemanusiaan kami, mengingat Vampir dan Warewolf pun mampu berubah menjadi bentuk manusia, dan bila kami tidak dapat memenggal kepala seorang manusia, kami tidak layak berada di X-Cution ini, beginilah kerasnya kehidupan..

Dunia yang kejam selalu menuntut mu untuk bertarung demi mempertahankan kehidupan Ras Manusia yang nyaris tergantikan oleh para Vampir dan Warewolf.

* * *

"Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Coonie Springer, Jean Kirstain , dan Sasha Braus kalian akan ku kirim untuk menjalani misi ke lima kalian yang akan dipimpin oleh Mikasa menuju suatu tempat melewati hutan terlarang yang berada di bagian selatan kota Shigasina, berdasarkan data dari tim pengintai, disana terdapat sebuah Rumah, ini merupakan hal yang mencurigakan, karena harusnya tempat itu kosong tak berpenghuni, medannya melewati hutan yang banyak binatang buas dan dilarang untuk dimasuki, tugas kalian adalah memastikan orang yang tinggal disana adalah manusia, selain daripada itu.. Bunuh mereka"

"SIAP!" Jawab Kami serentak dan menyanggupi misi yang diberikan kepada kami, dan kami bergegas berangkat setelah seluruh persiapan telah matang.

Pagi itu, Aku dan rekan – rekan ku yang lain mulai memacu kuda kearah hutan terlarang di luar kota Shigasina, perjalanan sangat jauh ku rasakan, saat melihat kearah rekan – rekan ku pun mereka terlihat kelelahan, akhirnya setelah berkuda cukup lama kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat disebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas dengan pohon tinggi besar sebagai atapnya, melindungi kami dari sengatan sinar matahari, karena kami tiba saat siang hari.

Aku menyandarkan diri dipohon besar ini dan memejamkan mata, tak lama suara langkah kaki semakin dekat menghampiri ku, kutoleh arah suara tersebut dan menemukan Jean yang kini tengah membungkuk untuk ikut duduk disampingku, orang ini selalu saja mengikuti ku, mengganggu saja.

"Mikasa apa kau lelah? Biar aku pijat kaki mu" Jean yang duduk disampingku menawari jasa yang samasekali tak ku butuhkan

Setelah menghela nafas aku menatapnya dan berkata "Tidak Terimakasih" dengan datar dan tanpa memberikan ekspresi apapun padanya.

"Ya ampun kau seram sekali ya, jangan menatapku seperti itu, wajah cantikmu menjadi sia – sia jika tak dihiasi senyum dibibirmu itu"

Aku kembali memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas "Diam, pergi dan pijat lah Armin sana! Aku rasa ia lebih membutuhkan bantuan mu dibanding aku" Setelah kukatakan itu, meskipun masih memejamkan mata, tapi aku tahu Jean kini bangun dan meninggalkan ku sendirian, entah ekspresi kecewa seperti apa yang menyelimuti wajahnya saat itu, yah tapi itu lebih baik daripada harus terus diganggu olehnya.

Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpaku dibawah pohon ini, aku biarkan rambut hitam panjangku ikut terurai bersama dengan berlalunya angin, aku menatap cerahnya langit biru diatas sana, sekali lagi angin kembali berhembus kencang melewati ku, ini sangat membantu kami terutama di cuaca terik saat ini, meskipun panas, tapi aku tetap tidak melepaskan syal merah yang menggulung dileherku ini, aku merasa seperti ia sedang bersama ku..

"Mikasa!" Suara Armin menyadarkan lamunan ku dan menoleh kearahnya.

Aku melihat surai kuningnya yang berantakan diterpa angin "Armin? Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melambai kecil padanya, dengan maksud mengajaknya duduk disampingku.

Armin berjalan menghampiri, kemudian duduk disamping ku "Apa kau tidak merasa kegerahan memakai syal itu ditengah terik matahari seperti ini?" tanya nya seolah aku ini orang yang aneh ditengah terik matahari disaat orang – orang merasa kepanasan, aku malah memakai syal yang sewajarnya dipakai saat cuaca dingin.

Aku hanya tersenyum, memegang syal dengan tangan kananku kemudian mengangkatnya sebatas hidung, sehingga menutupi mulut dan hidungku "Tidak, ini adalah pemberiannya waktu itu, satu satunya yang masih tersisa, setelah jaket yang orang itu berikan dibawa oleh kakakku, aku selalu memakai syal ini" seketika aku teringat akan masa kecil yang menyakitkan, namun ku alihkan pandanganku kembali menatap langit biru untuk menyembunyikan gumpalan air yang kurasa sudah mengisi mata ku.

Aku mendengar Armin menghela nafas dan tiba – tiba ia berkata "Maaf kan aku Mikasa, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit kenangan yang menyakitkan" Seolah ia tahu kalau aku teringat kejadian pembantaian orang tua ku, ia meminta maaf dengan suara yang bergetar dan gugup.

Ya begitulah Armin, kurasa meskipun aku pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahku, namun itu semua tidak berlaku dihadapan pria yang satu ini, meskipun ia tidak terlalu kuat dalam hal fisik namun kecerdasan otaknya sangat menakjubkan, ialah satu – satunya orang yang ku percaya untuk berbagi cerita bersama, karena ia mampu membaca suasana hatiku yang orang – orang dan bahkan kakak ku sendiri pun tidak pernah tau persis apa yang aku rasakan.

"Tak apa Armin, Aku senang kau ada disini, menjadi teman yang selalu mendengar keluh kesah ku"

Hembusan angin kembali menerpa, menemani nuansa hening yang baru saja terjadi diantara aku dan Armin.

Armin merupakan salah satu ahli strategi kami di X-Cution, aku percaya suatu saat nanti ia akan memimpin kami semua sebagai komandan menggantikan Erwin Smith atau menjadi penerus Hanji Zoe apabila ia sudah pensiun atau mungkin gugur dalam pertempuran, sejauh ini berdasarkan pengamatanku kandidat yang cocok menggantikan posisi Komandan Erwin hanyalah dua orang, yang pertama dan yang paling pantas ialah Hanji Zoe, salah seorang kapten seperti kakak ku, ia seorang peneliti yang sangat senang meneliti tubuh Vampir dan Warewolf, meskipun ia wanita kemampuan bertarungnya tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata, ia cukup terampil dalam pertarungan juga penyusunan strategi, pengalamannya sudah cukup banyak untuk membuatnya memegang tonggak kepemimpinan, maka bukan hal berlebihan bila dikatakan ia adalah penerus Komandan Erwin.

Yang kedua Armin Arlert, Pria cerdas ini lemah dalam aktifitas fisik, namun terampil dalam menggunakan alat bermanuver 3DMG dan cukup bisa diandalkan saat pertarungan, meskipun tidak terlalu menonjol, aku rasa ia hanya butuh pengalaman lebih untuk mengasah kemampuannya dan kelak mampu bersaing dengan kapten Hanji.

Sekilas aku melihat Armin melirik kearah ku dan aku tahu pasti ia akan bertanya sesuatu, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti ingin mengetahui sesuatu dariku "Eren itu.. Seperti apa Eren yang kau ceritakan itu Mikasa?"

"Engh? Darimana kau tahu nama itu Armin?"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Part 3 masih dari sudut pandang Mikasa  
**

 **Fa - sa** **n : oke dilanjut**

 **hammadya : bukan twilight ko, beda jalan ceritanya, oke dilanjut. Sankyu..**


End file.
